


Shepperd: Stakeout in Russia

by Bestofrafa (orphan_account)



Series: Shepperd [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bestofrafa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Needing to infiltrate in the Russian mafia and kill Benoit and the person who is behind him, Jenny, Gibbs and Decker go undercover to Russia with the help of the 3 agencies. The past comes back to haunt the three and also to test Jenny and Gibbs’s relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In a house in a quiet neighborhood, Jenny, Gibbs and Decker had settled there, as their hideout during the mission that involved killing La Grenouille and a woman identified as Natasha Lenkov. The trio had arrived in Moscow on separate flights with their new identities, two days after Trent Kort, who had been infiltrated in the spy network. The day was overcast, when the last person of the trio reached the house, Jenny Shepard.  
“Hey Jen...” Gibbs saw through the keyhole and then opened the door, reaching out and pulling her inside, away from the cold and he hugged her.  
“Jethro...” She sighed, hugging him back and for a few seconds, the couple stayed embraced, knowing that once the mission began, they wouldn’t have time for themselves.  
A shudder passed through the redhead’s body and Gibbs helped her remove her red overcoat, covered with snow and when they released from the hug, the couple kissed passionately and Jenny stroked his graying hair fondly.  
“The flight was okay?”  
“Yeah. Vance and Fornell should call us soon. They are monitoring Kort.”  
Gibbs made a sound of disgust and the redhead agreed, leaving his arms and grabbing her handbag, going into the hall. The house had three bedrooms and an attic.  
“I don’t like him either, but he’s here to help us.”  
In the living room, the couple found Decker, surrounded by papers and his laptop open on the table. He looked as tired as the them and when he saw the redhead, he smiled.  
“Hey Shepard.”  
The redhead smiled and approached him, looking at the papers with pictures and data of their targets.  
“Kort sent me a picture of our targets.” He indicated the three separate photographs of two men and a woman with dark red hair and Jenny frowned, knowing who would be chosen to follow her. “Apparently, these three have contact with Rene Benoit and Natasha, we should approach them and get as much information as we can to infiltrate.”  
“This time you won’t escape La Grenouille...” Jenny muttered, staring at the picture of the man that was there.  
That night, after talking with Vance and Fornell and decide the next step, the three had dinner in the living room, and Decker told them the places they should go in the next day.  
“From what Kort told me, Yuri Karpova, your target Jenny, has gone every morning to a Coffee shop where he meets other arms merchant and has been seen several times with Natasha Lenkov.”  
Jenny lowered her plate, looking at a picture of a blonde and muscular man while Gibbs spied over her shoulder and she asked:  
“Do we have a photo of this mysterious woman?”  
“Kort is still working on it. All we know is that she is blonde, and is always wearing sunglasses and scarves, keeping her face hidden.”  
Decker pointed to another envelope and Gibbs took it, opening and staring at the picture of his target, the woman with dark red hair, and Jenny watched Gibbs’s reaction closely, but all he did was read the information.  
“Ana Sidarov, owner of an art gallery. What else?”  
“She has been seen several times with Rene Benoit and apparently, the gallery is just a disguise for the arms trade.”  
Gibbs nodded, placing his plate on the table and Jenny brought her legs up onto the couch, standing shoulder to shoulder with Gibbs while reading, when his voice caught her attention.  
“Are you okay Will?”  
Jenny looked up and stared at the brown-haired man, who looked worried, looking at the computer screen. He was startled by Gibbs’s voice and he sighed.  
“Just worried about Sasha, the last time I talked to her was before boarding...”  
“She will be fine, you sent her to her parents’ house, right?” Jenny asked, thinking how hard it must be for him to stay away from his girlfriend, with all that danger surrounding them.  
“I know she’ll be fine.”  
When Decker left an hour later to a club where he would meet his target, Higgor, Gibbs left his room and went to Jenny’s room without bothering to knock. The redhead had separated a blond wig and an overcoat to wear in the next day and was now sitting on the bed with her nightgown, rubbing her forehead.  
“Headache?”  
“Yes. With all that have been happening, it’s hard not to feel this way.”  
He walked over and sat on the bed beside her, pulling the duvet to cover him and then placed a hand on her forehead, checking her temperature, but it was normal.  
“I’m fine.” She said annoyed, sinking into the bed and tucking her pillow, before looking at Gibbs, sat beside her. “Jethro, I have no strength for sex tonight.”  
“I just came to check on you.” He protested and she just giggled, tapping a few times on the pillow beside her.  
“If it’s just it, then you can spend the night here.”  
Gibbs smirked and lay down and approached the redhead, laying her head on his chest, and he lifted her chin, kissing her, before embracing Jenny.  
“Night Jen.”  
“Good night, Jethro.”  
\--  
The next morning, the couple was already occupied, while they prepared their disguises. Jenny was wearing her wig and a beige dress underneath the black overcoat, reading Yuri’s files again and reminiscing on how she should approach him, to reveal her interest in buying arms.  
“Did Decker arrive?” Jenny asked, giving Gibbs a coffee mug.  
“About two hours ago. He took some pictures and approached Higgor and some of his colleagues and heard part of their conversation. “  
“Anything interesting?”  
“Not much, they just discussed about women and guns.”  
“Where will you find Ana?” She asked, disguising her jealousy at the thought of the redhead he should approach.  
“In her gallery, she likes to talk about art so I’ll show my interest in the works that she has there.”  
Jenny shook her head in disbelief, putting her cup in the sink.  
“You, in a gallery, really?”  
“What is Jen, I like art...” He complained, annoyed with her comment. “And I'm not going there for her works, I’m going to meet with Ana.”  
Jenny kissed his lips, before saying, already in the front door:  
“Just don’t forget that is to feign interest, so don’t be too charming.”  
Gibbs smirked at her jealous, grabbing his briefcase and preparing to leave, wearing a beret and scarf.  
During the morning, in the Coffee shop where Yuri and his three colleagues were, talking, Jenny sat in a dark corner, near them, sipping an espresso and pretending to do crossword puzzles, first wanting to let them be accustomed with her presence there, before approaching and she was pleased to see the Yuri’s interest look in her direction and her smile widened when the waitress handed her a cookie, paid by the blonde man.  
Reaching the Red Square, where she would meet Gibbs, she saw him coming towards her, through the crowd that was walking around, looking at the historical places and going to the museum.  
“Mrs. Martin.” He said, using her fake surname with a smirk, his beret accentuating his charm.  
“Mr. Serov.” She stressed, smiling and kissing his cheek and then wiping the lipstick mark.  
Gibbs wrapped an arm around her waist, letting his hand rest on inside her coat pocket, as they walked through the square, talking quietly.  
“Ana seemed to be interested in the stories I have to tell. There’s some movement there and I’m sure a lot of the customers there aren’t interested in the works. We’ll go out tomorrow night. And you?”  
“Yuri’s very careful with what he says around, but I saw his interest on me. In at last two days, I can get some information from him. Oh, and Kort wants to meet with us today in the house.”  
Jenny felt Gibbs’s muscles tense, but he said nothing, knowing he would have to put his anger for the CIA man aside and work with him.  
“Let's take this time and have lunch together.” Gibbs said, and the redhead nodded.  
He led her to a restaurant that was nearby and the couple took a table further away, where they could have privacy and have a quiet lunch, leaving work aside and talking about normal subjects.  
\--  
A week later, things seemed to go well and the trio had been gaining the trust of their targets, knowing they would have to be careful because when Rene Benoit sees them, he would realize it was a trap. Kort brought valuable information, although he still hadn’t see who was Natasha.  
In the morning they had the day off, Gibbs and Jenny were sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee when Decker appeared, his face pale and red eyes.  
“Sasha, she died...”  
“Oh Will...” Jenny felt her heart sink and stood up and hugged her friend, who wept his face in silence and Gibbs approached, helping the redhead to sit him in a chair and gave him a cup of coffee.  
“How?” Gibbs asked while Jenny was holding his hand, soothing him.  
Will took a deep breath, wiping his tears and grabbed the coffee, just holding the hot mug.  
“Director Vance called me a few minutes ago. They said she had returned to Los Angeles and they found her in our bathroom. The legist said she had an overdose.” The man shook his head incredulously, devastated by the news.  
“Sasha didn’t use drugs.” Jenny said, remembering the blonde and young woman who she had met a year ago at a party that Decker had given, and the girl was extremely kind and Decker nodded, heartbroken.  
“And what did the director say?” Gibbs asked, already knowing the answer and felt anger towards the woman who had done this to the girl.  
“That it was murder. It was commissioned by Natasha Lenkov, probably.”  
Jenny put her hand on his shoulder and looked deep into his eyes.  
“We’ll get her Will, I promise.”  
“Decker, I want you to take a day off, you can’t work in this state.” Gibbs said firmly, but the other denied.  
“I can’t, we a have work to do, and I don’t want to stay thinking about what happened to my girlfriend, I want to bring justice!”  
“We’ll.” Jenny aid and Gibbs nodded.  
Decker took a deep breath again and sipped his coffee, staring at a picture of him with the blonde girl while Jenny consoled him as best as she could. Gibbs’s eyes deflected from his friend and went to his girlfriend, watching her face.  
Sasha’s death was bothering him, because if anything happened to Jenny, he wouldn’t bear to lose her, but he couldn’t take her away from the case since he wasn’t the boss and she would never allow that. He wanted to have something to link them and show how strong was their love and so he decided what he needed to do. Life was too short for him to waste it. Gibbs stood up abruptly and stared at the other two.  
“Jethro, where are you going?” Jenny asked, but he didn’t stop and said:  
“Lock the doors, I won’t delay.”  
Jenny and Decker exchanged worried looks, but they knew Gibbs very well and, despite the concern, they left it aside and the redhead led Decker to the living room. Half an hour later, Decker was on the phone with director Vance and Jenny was reading a magazine while her gaze went to the door every five minutes, concerned with Gibbs.  
The door opened and the gray-haired man entered, removing his cap and threw it in a corner while walking decided toward the redhead, who threw the magazine aside and stared at him, frowning.  
“Jethro, where did you go?”  
Gibbs knelt in front of her, taking her hand and holding out a box with a silver ring for her with the other hand.  
“Marry me Jenny.”  
Her green eyes widened and she looked at Gibbs, who had a straight face. Jenny shook her head in disbelief, while millions of thoughts passed through her mind. Marry him? After Gibbs being married four times, Jenny was a little afraid with this issue and as much as she loved him and part of her wanted to become Mrs. Gibbs, they were in a dangerous mission.  
“Jethro, we can’t. We are in the middle of a mission!”  
“Exactly.” He said, his voice low, ignoring the pain of the ‘no’. “You saw what happened to Decker and Sasha, if anything happens to me, I want at least to have put a ring on your finger.”  
“Jethro, nothing will happen to you or me.” She said, holding his face with both hands. “We'll take La Grenouille and Lenkov down.” She promised.  
“It’s not only that Jenny, I also want to make you Mrs. Gibbs and have you by my side day and night, in my bed.” He whispered, his eyes shining brightly.  
Those words were enough to make the tough Jenny Shepard fall apart in tears. Jenny wiped her face before more tears fell and she took a deep breath, throwing everything into the air, before nodding.  
“I accept to marry me.”  
Gibbs smiled, putting the ring on her finger, before taking her in his arms and kissing her intensely. The redhead hugged his neck, deepening the kiss while Gibbs’s hand went up and down on her back, caressing her. When they parted, panting, Jenny leaned her forehead against his and asked curiously:  
“But how will we get married here?”  
“I can talk with the priest.” Decker said, clearing his throat and stopping in front of the couple, who soon realized that Decker had returned and they felt their heart ache to have agreed to marry, through his pain of losing Sasha.  
“Will, I...” Jenny began, releasing herself from Gibbs, but the man interrupted her, smiling gently.  
“Relax, Jenny. I should have done the same with Sasha.” He paused, remembering about his deceased girlfriend and then said: “There's a church near here. I can convince the priest to marry you two quickly.”  
“Thanks, Decker.” Gibbs said, approaching and putting a hand on his shoulder.  
An hour later, after a long talk with the priest, Decker convinced him to marry the couple right there, and they took their real documents. Jenny, caught by surprise with the proposal, wore light blue jeans with a white blouse, with long and laced sleeves and her hair was down, with a light makeup, while Gibbs wore his usual clothes, with a white jacket on top. Decker was standing near the couple, in the little but beautiful church, representing the godfather for both. The priest read a short excerpt from the Bible and then stared at the couple:  
“Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Jennifer Shepard, you two promise to love and take care of each other in the joy and in the sorrow, in the sickness and in health and say to each other every day that you love each other?”  
“Yes.” They replied, holding hands and staring at each other, intensely.  
The priest motioned for the alliances and Decker gave them. Gibbs put the alliance in Jenny, who smiled as her hand trembled slightly and then put the alliance in Gibbs. The priest blessed them and Gibbs approached his face to hers, while Jenny felt her heart beat faster, nervous. Gibbs kissed her mouth gently, stroking her red hair and Jenny smiled, returning the kiss and when she parted away, she heard him say:  
“You are everything to me, Mrs. Gibbs...”  
“I don’t know what's going on with you Jethro, you’ve been so romantic these days...” She straightened his jacket with one hand, while he continued to hold her other. She then smiled: “You invaded my system Gibbs...” And Jenny kissed him again, while the priest and Decker smiled.  
“Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs, I'll give you two a cake as my gift.” Decker said, after taking the official photo of the couple and they thanked him, going into the rented car and Decker took the driver’s seat, leaving the couple to have privacy in the back seat, driving to a restaurant that was in the Tverskaya street, who offered cakes, beside the fancy food.  
When the couple went home late in the afternoon and without Decker, after a little celebratory lunch, Gibbs caught his wife in his arms, carrying her to his room under her protests. Jenny was thrilled to see that Gibbs had found time to order dozens of white orchids that filled the room and she smiled before turning to kiss him, still in his arms.  
“Thank you...”  
“Anything for my wife.”  
When they reached the bed, already without clothes, Gibbs threw her on the mattress, staring at the redhead below him, lying in bed with her red hair scattered and shining eyes and he smiled, kissing her, as he rested a hand beside her head and ran the other over her breasts and down to her belly, eliciting a sigh from Jenny.  
“Jethro...” She sighed with a smile, stroking the hair of his neck, as she arched her back with his touch on her breasts, his big hands squeezing one and going to the other, and then massaging her nipples.  
Her skilled hands lowered to Gibbs’s muscular chest, playing with the hair there, before getting down to his cock, grabbing it with one hand and massaging, making Gibbs groan and suck her breast.  
“Jeeeen...”  
When Gibbs slipped a hand between her legs, stroking the triangle there, he felt that she was already wet and penetrated her with two fingers, listening to her moan his name in his ear and she apart her legs to give him more room.  
“Please Jethro...”  
Gibbs nodded, getting between her legs and then he penetrated her, feeling her tighten his cock. The redhead hugged his neck, as she wrapped his waist with her long legs, moaning with his every deep thrust of him. Jenny sought his mouth and kissed him hard and Gibbs returned, both surrendering to the love they felt, now as husband and wife.  
After the climax, Gibbs pulled her to him, covering them with the comforter and the redhead smiled at him, rushing away his sweaty hair, her fingers trembling slightly and Gibbs held her hand, kissing each finger passionately.  
“Sleep Jen. Tomorrow will be a long day.”  
“Uh-huh... Good night Jethro.”  
“Good night, Mrs. Gibbs.”

Oh you’re in my veins  
And i cannot get you out  
Oh, you’re all I taste  
At night inside of my mouth  
In my veins-Andrew Belle

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter, TIVA and Jibbs.

Chapter 2 

A few days later, it was night and Jenny would meet Yuri in a bar. She was ready with her blond wig and a black dress underneath because that night Yuri would make her an offer of weapons. For days she had been feeling headaches and even tremors in her hands and she took a pill in the closet when Gibbs appeared with some papers in hand.   
“Headache again?” Gibbs asked, frowning and approaching his wife, handing her a glass of water after she ingest the pill.   
Jenny nodded, placing the glass in the sink and Gibbs looked at her, worried.  
“Jen, you need to see a doctor.”  
“Jethro, you hate doctors.” She pointed, closing her eyes for a moment and Gibbs closed the distance between them, placing his hands on her shoulders, making her face him.   
“Even I sometimes end up having to go to the doctor.” He said seriously, staring at her green and tired eyes.   
“We're in the middle of a mission, it's all stress.”   
“So when we're done with the mission, you’ll go.” He said, in a tone of no discussion and she agreed.   
“I must go, time to do business with Yuri.” She gently kissed her husband, and went to the table, grabbing her gun.   
Gibbs frowned seeing her hand trembling as she lifted the hem of her dress and put the gun on her thigh. He was getting very worried about her.   
\--  
In Washington, Ziva was the last to leave the building and when she got into her car, she felt she was being observed. The brunette from the Mossad looked slightly sideways, but the parking lot was empty. She started driving when she noticed a 4x4 following her and then they shot her car, hitting the rear window and Ziva bent, her heart beating fast after she deflect from the bullet just barely, thanks to her good reflections.   
“Damn!” She stepped in the accelerator, cutting the front of several cars, bending at the first street she found out, running from who was chasing her.   
Realizing she was on the street of Tony’s building, she realized that the car hadn’t found her. Ziva exited the car and entered the building, her heart racing. She stopped in front of Tony’s door and took a deep breath, knocking.   
“Ziva?” The brunette asked, surprised.   
He wore sweatpants and a shirt, while she was still in the clothes from work and he smiled, admiring the beauty of the brunette, but stopped when he saw her worried face.   
“Will you let me in?”  
He put his hands on her shoulders, leading her inside and Ziva made sure the door was locked and he frowned.   
“What's up?”  
“I thought it was just my imagination, but someone was chasing me from the parking lot of the NCIS building and tried to shoot me.” She said, staring into his green eyes and Tony took her hand, leading her to his couch.   
“Wait here, I'll get you something to drink.”   
Ziva nodded and took a deep breath, admiring his living room, despite having been there before, realizing how she felt good to be beside the brunette, seeing that her feelings for him were growing every day. Tony came back with a mug of hot chocolate and handed her.   
“Here.” He sat beside her and looked at the brunette, who sipped the drink. “Did you see who it was?”   
“Tony, it was dark.” She said. “The man was in a 4x4, and after what happened to Sasha, we must redouble our attention.”   
She placed the cup on the table and leaned back on the couch, tired and Tony, to her surprise, wrapped her shoulders with one arm. Ziva thought about protesting, but his arm was so warm and brought her a sense of comfort that she didn’t pull away and yes, approached him, containing a sigh and Tony smiled.   
“You've changed quite Ziva.” Tony said, playing with a lock of her hair and the brunette frowned, glancing up to look at him.   
“How so? Careful what you will say.” She threatened, in a playful tone, despite being curious.   
“You're more open, showing a softer side. Just like in that movie-” But Ziva clapped his mouth with one hand, smiling with his sincere words.   
“Don’t quote a movie. If I’m more open, is because I know I can trust my life to our team and to you.” She admitted, blushing a little and Tony kissed the palm of her hand, catching her off guard.   
Ziva dropped her hand that was on his mouth and used her other hand to bring his arm that was over her shoulders to herself, snuggling into his embrace.  
“Thank you for trusting me, I know I can trust you too, Ninja.” He said quietly and Ziva said nothing, smiling.   
But the moment was short lived, when they both heard the sound of the door lock being forced and in silence, they grabbed their guns and Ziva went behind the counter, while Tony went to the hallway wall, watching the door. The two exchanged glances and when the door opened, they saw a tall and strong man.   
“NCIS, freeze!” Tony said, leaving from where he was and pointed the gun.   
The man pulled out his weapon and started shooting toward him and Tony went to the hallway wall, shooting back, but one of the bullets from the man hit Tony’s shoulder slightly and he stepped back for a moment. Ziva came out from behind the counter and fired two shots at the man in his chest, before he could shoot Tony again. The man fell dead on the floor and the two agents approached. Ziva took his wallet and saw that he was Russian and the two exchanged a look.   
“They're coming after us.” Tony said, wiping the blood from his shoulder and Ziva approached him, touching his bruised the kindest possible way. “Auch!”  
“Sorry. We must warn McGee. Ducky, Palmer and Abby can’t stay alone. And we have to notify the director.”  
“Wait a second Ziva...” The brunette stopped her for a moment and pressed his nose to her and Ziva's eyes widened with the approach. “Thanks for having my back.”  
And slowly he was touching his lips to hers, waiting to see if she would get away, but to his surprise, Ziva smiled and returned the kiss.   
\--  
The next morning, Jenny had gotten information about where La Grenouille would attend and more about some of his customers. Gibbs, Decker and she were sitting in the kitchen, surrounded by papers and photos when Kort came with an envelope in hand.   
“Kort.” Jenny said dryly, and the man gave her a smirk.   
“We have a photo of Natasha Lenkov.” And he opened the envelope, drawing a picture.   
None of them had managed to access the database and take a picture of her until now. When he showed the photo of a woman with cold eyes and blond hair, talking inside a limousine with Rene Benoit, the three were shocked and Decker and Gibbs turned to Jenny, who was still staring at the picture, not wanting to look at her colleagues, but none of them said anything in front of Kort.   
“Any problem?” Kort asked suspiciously, looking at Jenny.   
“What else do you know about her?” The redhead asked, changing the subject, while the other two stayed in silence.   
‘Apparently, she was cousin of another arms dealer, Svetlana Cherniskaya and when she disappeared, she took her place.”   
“Any move from her?” Decker asked, breaking the silence.   
“All we know is that she and Benoit are planning a big deal soon, with what you have told me and with Benoit’s steps I have followed.” Kort left the papers on the table, and cast one last look at Jenny, and said: “I have a meet with the CIA, good night”  
When the front door closed, Decker and Gibbs turned to the redhead.   
“Jenny.” Gibbs said, serious and without the nickname he used with her, showing his affection for her. “Jenny, how can she be alive?” They both knew there wasn’t a cousin.   
“Didn’t you say that you have left the operation clean?” Decker asked, confused and she closed her eyes. She had known that sooner or later this ghost would chase her.   
“I cornered her, but was unable to kill her. I couldn’t.” She said, taking the picture and staring at the woman.   
At the time, she had never killed someone in cold blood and when she faced the woman, trapped in the alley and with a gun pointed at her head, Jenny just hadn’t had the nerves to kill her.   
“Do you have any idea what you have caused?” Gibbs asked, his voice louder and dangerous and Jenny squinted at him. “You’ve been lying for all these years, and now several people are with their lives at risk.”  
“Do you think I’m not feeling guilty?!” The redhead exclaimed, her face red with anger. “It's been 9 long years, waiting for her to come back and kill me!”   
“You should have told us...” Decker said, his voice softer than Gibbs’s. “It was obvious that she would hunt us, remaining alive.”  
“I know, damn it!”   
Gibbs stood up and circled the table, stopping in front of her, his eyes cold.   
“I'll talk to Vance, you can’t continue in this mission.”   
“What?”  
“If you weren’t able to kill her nine years ago, we have no assurances that you’ll kill her now.”  
Jenny grabbed his wrist, her eyes as icy as his own and she approached his face to hers, pulling him down.   
“Don’t you dare agent Gibbs. At that time I wasn’t mature enough and I'll kill her this time.”  
Jenny released him with a shove and got up, heading to her room and slammed the door, her mind racing. Gibbs ran a hand through his hair, and then, angry, threw himself on her chair and stared Decker.   
“I know she screwed up. But she has matured over a decade and she’s one of the best agents we have for this operation, don’t took her off the case.”  
Gibbs stared at him for a while without saying a thing, before leaving the kitchen. He was angry and disappointed at the same time because they were now married and she had hidden such a big secret like that from him. He went to her room and saw Jenny’s silhouette in her bed and knew she wasn’t asleep.  
He grabbed the suitcase of clothes he had left there and took it back to the other room, throwing it into a corner. He lay in bed, not bothering to grab a blanket and lifted his hand, staring at the ring on his finger, wanting to go to the redhead, but too angry to giving in.   
Jenny opened her eyes when Gibbs had left the room and left a sad sigh escape from her lips as she looked at her silver ring, not wanting to lose her husband, but furious with the tone of his voice. She felt her hand tremble and she closed it in fist to keep her hand under control, closing her eyes.   
The next day, the kitchen was quiet, while the trio was preparing for their mission. Decker placed a hand on Jenny’s shoulder, comforting her and she nodded as she finished wearing her wig. Decker left soon to meet with Kort and Gibbs watched his wife doing her makeup, still angry with her, feeling that she had played with his trust, but he left that aside for a moment:   
“Are your hands still trembling?”  
“Worried?” She asked acidic, turning to him and Gibbs squeezed her shoulders and said before leaving:   
“We're married, I worry about you.”  
That afternoon, Jenny was in the bar that Yuri had invited her and Jenny convinced him of her interest in buying the weapons from his source, La Grenouille. Gradually the blonde man was starting to trust in the alleged French dealer. After a long conversation and flirtation in that dark and smoky place, Yuri let out about one of the places where it was possible to meet the arms dealer. Saying goodbye with a kiss on his face, Jenny returned home, ready for a little rest before returning to work.   
\--  
Gibbs was with Anna in her gallery, trying to extract some more information about the business that rolled in the gallery when his cell phone rang. Gibbs smiled at the redhead and excused himself, walking away.   
“What happened Decker?”   
“Gibbs, Kort traced a call from of one Benoit’s henchmen. He found out about our cover and the call came from our street. Who's at home?”  
“Jenny.” Gibbs replied, feeling his blood run cold, and now rushing to catch a cab and told the driver to drive as fast as he could.   
His mind thought of what could happen to the redhead, with their cover overdrafts. He knew she was capable of taking care of herself and brings down a man with the double of her height and even stands any kind of torture to keep their covers but she didn’t know anything and his heart clenched every time he called her cell phone and it hit the voicemail.   
“Come on Jenny...” He muttered, looking worried and approaching the neighborhood where they’ve been living.   
When the car stopped at the corner of the house, Gibbs left the car and ran toward the house when he saw a tattooed strongman, walking away with a briefcase.   
“Freeze!” Gibbs yelled, pointing his gun at him.   
The man slowly turned and smiled at him and then he heard the sound of something exploding and Gibbs saw the window of Jenny's room breaking and smoking appearing, while Decker and Kort arrived in another car. Kort shot the man, knowing he was the one who knew about their disguise while Decker and Gibbs entered the house, desperate. Decker took the fire extinguisher, seeing the smoke coming from the second floor. Gibbs went into Jenny's room and found her unconscious on the floor with some burns, while the fire consumed the bathroom, coming toward the bedroom.   
“Jen, Jen wake up.” Gibbs said, taking her in his arms and he felt that there's pulse, but weak, her face dirty with smoke and burns and scratches on her arms and face.   
Decker managed to contain the flames of the bathroom and said, through the smoke, his voice urgent:   
“Take her to the hospital, Gibbs. I’ll grab our things and take to another hideout.”  
Gibbs grabbed the car keys from him while carrying Jenny and deposited her on the back seat, seeing that some people began to go to the street to see what was happening there. Gibbs sped the car towards the nearest hospital, his gaze going from the road to his wife in the back seat, unconscious and bruised and his heart sank to remember that the last moments between them had been fighting.   
When the doctors took Jenny to the emergency room, Decker came to the hospital, tired and worried, his face dirty with soot.   
“How’s she?”  
“I don’t know, they’re still doing tests.”  
“The excuse is that there was a short circuit and Kort killed the man who did this. I had to call director Vance and he’s coming here.”  
Gibbs nodded as he sat in a chair and rested his face in his hands. His heart ached with fear of losing Jenny and his eyes burned, remembering when he found her on the bedroom floor, bruised and unconscious.   
“Mr. Serov?” One of the nurses called him and Gibbs stood up, wanting news.  
“How is she?”  
“She suffered burns, but all 1st degree, inhaled a lot of smoke and suffered a strong blow in the head. She's sedated, but she should wake up in the next hours, if you want to go see her.”  
Gibbs stood up and followed the woman into the room where his wife was and Decker stayed in the waiting room, to wait for Vance. Jenny was had a bandage on her face and arms, and where there were burns, her face with a mask to help her breathe. He pulled a chair to the side of the bed when the nurse left and he took her hand with his, which was bandaged and kissed it, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, relieved that she was alive.   
After some time, knowing that she would be unconscious for a little while, Gibbs stood up, kissing her forehead and feeling her perfume amid the smell of smoke and turned away to go to Decker and was surprised to see Vance, Tony and Ziva arriving at the hospital, in a rush.   
“What's going on?” Gibbs asked, looking at his two agents, frowning.   
“With Jenny Shepard hospitalized, we’ll need more agents in this mission and DiNozzo and David proved to be able to this mission.” The director explained and Tony approached to boss, patting him on the back.   
“How is she, boss?”   
“She’ll survive.” He said, looking toward the bedroom and turning to the three before Ziva approach and put a hand on his shoulder.   
“We're here to help with whatever you need.” She said and Gibbs thanked before he sit down with Vance and Decker, updating the director about the operation and despite being reluctant at first and worried about his two young agents, Gibbs accepted Ziva and Tony to help in the operation.   
Gibbs returned to Jenny's room an hour later, and it had a few bouquets of flowers from Tony, Ziva and Decker. Gibbs had gone to the hospital gift shop early, where he saw a teddy bear and decided to buy it to make Jenny laugh when she woke up. He felt the hand he held move and he opened his eyes, finding Jenny’s green eyes. The redhead started coughing and Gibbs called the nurse, as he rushed to help Jenny and the nurse removed the mask from her and the redhead sighed.   
“How are you feeling, Mrs. Martin?”  
“Better...” She said, her voice rough due the smoke she had inhaled and Gibbs stroked her hair to calm her.   
“I'll tell your doctor that you're awake.”   
When she left the room, Jenny noticed the flowers on her table and then a teddy bear beside her and she raised an eyebrow at Gibbs before reaching it and she caress the teddy bear.   
“It’s from you?”   
“Yeah.”   
“It's beautiful Jethro...”   
The redhead smiled slightly and placed it beside her, turning to Gibbs, who sat on the edge of her bed, helping the redhead to sit up and hugged her.   
“I thought I was going to lose you...” He mumbled and Jenny hugged him back, feeling tears in her eyes.   
“I'm here...” She kissed his shoulder, breathing deeply. “When I went to the bathroom, I heard the sound of a clock, but I didn’t get out in time when the toilet exploded.”  
“Jen... About what had happened nine years ago, I'm still angry at you, but we'll bring Svetlana down, together this time. We’re partners, and a couple.”  
Jenny nodded and Gibbs kissed her lips, before she buried her face in his shirt, closing her eyes and breathing deeply.   
“I love you Jethro.”   
“I love you, Jen.”   
After Ziva, Tony and Decker’s visit, Jenny's doctor came into the room, where was just she and Gibbs and he looked serious, carrying an x-ray in hands.   
“I see that you’re recovering well.” The doctor praised, checking her monitor, but the redhead felt something was wrong.   
“Something wrong?” She asked, staring at the x-ray.   
He approached the couple, seriously and pulled a chair while Jenny straightened up in bed with Gibbs’s help.   
“When we did the x-ray to see if there had been any trauma caused by the explosion, the x-ray showed a tumor in your head.”   
Jenny felt her blood run cold and Gibbs closed his eyes, trying to stay calm, before staring the doctor.   
“Is it operable?” The redhead asked softly as her hand and Gibbs’s intertwined.  
“It’s operable, but is a high-risk surgery and you’ll need to do some chemotherapy’s sections before attempting to operate it.” He looked at the couple and especially Jenny and said, sorrowfu: “I'm sorry”   
The redhead nodded and soon the doctor started talking about some specialized clinics that they could see, but Jenny knew she wouldn’t seek any of them. Her greatest fear was not surviving the surgery and end missing the years she had with Gibbs ahead and she also felt she needed to finish their mission here in Russia, where it all began.   
When the doctor left, Jenny noticed that her eyes were moist and Gibbs wrapped her in a hug before grabbing her face and kissing her hard and intensely and for a while the couple was kissing until they were breathless and Gibbs grabbed her face:   
“Jen, we’ll leave the hospital and I'll take you to Washington for you to start your treatment.”   
“Mm hm.” She shook her head, catching the teddy bear he gave her and playing with it on her lap, before facing him in the eye. “No Jethro, we need to finish this mission, it’s already in end.”   
“Jen, your health is more important than the mission or anything else at this moment!” He said feeling his voice breaking, holding her face more tightly. “Jen, please.”  
She rested her forehead on his, dropping the teddy bear and running a hand through his hair, gently, knowing that it had cost him a lot to beg, but Jenny wasn’t of take back her words.   
“Jethro, you know I can die in surgery. I prefer we finish this mission, taking advantage of the time we still have here and then, when this is over, I promise to go see a clinic. “  
“Jen...”  
“Please Jethro, don’t tell Vance and the others...”   
Gibbs closed his eyes, wanting to get up to be able to think and be alone and let his emotions free, but he wouldn’t leave her alone, thinking about her illness.  
“Are you scared?”   
“I am.” She nodded, her voice low and husky and Gibbs agreed with her. “I want to take time from this mission to be with you before I go to the doctor.”   
Gibbs wasn’t happy with her choice, but even as a husband, he couldn’t force her to anything and the only consolation was that she said she would visit the doctor when they finished their issues in Russia. He lay beside her on the bed and covered her with a blanket, resting his chin on her shoulder and watching her sleep.

Come and take a walk on the wild side  
Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain  
You like your girls insane  
Choose your last words  
This is the last time  
‘Cause you and I, we were born to die  
Born to die-Lana Del Rey  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedbacks please


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeaahh, things ended Just like that, but soon the last part will be on: 'Sheperd, flee to France and back to DC'. Thanks for reading and send reviews telling if you liked or not and suggestions.

Chapter 3

The next day, Jenny was release and went to the new house with Gibbs while Decker went to work and Tony and Ziva took Gibbs and Jenny's mission, watching from afar Ana and Yuri.

Jenny took medications to control some of her symptoms, such as headaches, dizziness and muscle's tremors, while recovering from the explosion and Gibbs stayed with her in the bedroom, working on some reports.

"Anything useful?" Jenny asked, stretching and finding Gibbs on the table next to her bed.

"No." He removed his glasses and lay down besides her, asking: "How are you feeling?"

"Well, almost all my burns have disappeared and I stopped coughing."

"Really Jen, I wanna know about your headaches and tremors."

The redhead sighed, annoyed at the thought of her illness.

"I still have some headaches from time to time and my hands shake, but they are the symptoms. The medicine is helping to control them."

Gibbs nodded, pulling her to his chest and kissing her, to distract her from the illness. The kiss became more passionate and Jenny sat down, pinning his legs with hers and she smirked, wanting to enjoy every moment alone with him, opening the buttons of his polo shirt and Gibbs helped her take it off, taking advantage to remove her sweater too. The two kissed every part of their bodies that they could reach, both naked and Gibbs rubbed Jenny between her legs, before penetrating her and the two began to move slow and passionate.

Gibbs held her by the waist and the redhead stayed on top, commanding their pace and he captured her lips, kissing them with passion, until they were hit by the climax and lay on the bed, tired but satisfied.

"Ummmm, I love you." The redhead murmured, smiling and kissing his lips.

"I love you too, Jen." He kissed her back before they wear their clothes and rest a little, one in each other's arms.

That night, Kort and Decker met with the couple, Tony and Ziva, with good news.

"This mission ends after tomorrow." Decker said, sitting in the table. "There'll be a party given by Rene and Natasha, in her mansion, and there will be a time when they will leave for business."

"With the trust of your contacts, we'll infiltrate in the party and keep an eye on them and her bodyguard, Viggo."

"And if he recognizes us?" Tony asked, remembering that Rene Benoit knew him.

"You should be at a distance from the targets. There will be lots of people at the party and if one of them even recognizes us, they won't try anything inside."

"So it'll be kill them and leave?" Jenny asked.

"That's right." Kort confirmed, with a cold smile.

The day before the event, Jenny was already healed and the group began working on how they would reach their targets, with the necessary weapons in hand.

"There will be some of La Grenouille's bodyguards outside and Kort, Ziva and Tony will monitor them so they won't be any threat to us. Viggo, Natasha's bodyguard will always be a few feet away from her so Decker will be responsible for him." Gibbs said, looking at the notes. "Jen, Natasha."

The redhead nodded, knowing that this would be her revenge for what she had been doing to them.

"I'll get the frog." Gibbs decided, staring at the photo of the man who killed Jenny's father.

On the party's day, they went in separate groups to Svetlana's mansion and almost all the guests were inside, making things easier for Tony and Ziva. Outside the party, Ziva and Tony were there, quietly as a couple while Kort was hide, ready to shoot if necessary. Ziva wore a green long dress with long sleeves and Tony couldn't stop admiring her and smile, while keeping one hand on the v cut of her back as they talked and watched everyone there.

"Do you want to dance?" Tony asked, taking her hand and Ziva smirked, a classical music heard from inside the grounds.

"Yes I want."

And she laid her head on his shoulder, putting her other hand on his other shoulder, as they moved slowly to the rhythm of the music. Ziva hugged and kissed his lips in a quick peck, knowing they needed to keep their attention in the mission.

"I like you Tony..." She whispered in his ear and Tony blushed, surprised, but smiled.

"I like you too, Zee."

Decker had already entered in the ball and was watching Viggo, who was in a corner of the huge hall, drinking and watching Svetlana, aka Natasha, who was talking to another woman. Gibbs arrived then in an elegant tuxedo, his hair combed back. He was talking to Ana, who had secured his entry into the party and wore a silver dress and a fur coat, holding his arm, laughing in his ear.

He looked at one of the side doors and felt the air leave his lungs. Jenny was walking with her blond wig waving on her back. She wore a blood-red dress with a fur coat on top and several men watched her. Jenny smiled seductively to Gibbs, leaving Ana angry and Jenny disappeared from his view, going to one of the corridors with windows, which was empty. Gibbs excused himself and quietly followed Jenny to the hallway that wasn't part of the party, following the smell of French perfume on the corridor.

"Jethro..." She whispered, smiling with her lips painted in red, admiring his beauty.

"Come here." And Gibbs pulled her for a long kiss.

Jenny looped one leg around his waist, her dress rising slightly and her fur coat began to slip over her shoulders, as the couple kissed hard and Gibbs ran his hands inside her coat, feeling her skin stuck in fabric of the dress.

"Any sign of La Grenouille?" Jenny whispered through the kiss as her hands raced inside of his shirt, feeling his abdomen.

"He arrived a few minutes before you." He distributed several kisses on her neck, inhaling her sweet scent and the couple shared a last kiss, before recomposing. "Weapon?"

The redhead lifted the hem of her dress until the middle of her thigh, where she pulled the gun and held it firmly. Her fingers trembled and Gibbs closed his hand around her hand, causing tremors to subside and she smiled gratefully.

Gibbs returned to Ana while Jenny was talking to Yuri, keeping away from the Benoit and Svetlana's eyes though with her wig and the strong makeup, they wouldn't be able to recognize her from afar. When the hosts seemed to be leaving the party quietly, Kort gave them the signal for the three who were inside. Svetlana was ahead, toward the doors and Viggo was a few feet behind. Decker would go first, before Jenny's turn.

From the outside, Ziva had approached the two Rene Benoit's bodyguards discreetly, killing the first who tried to kill her and when the second pulled the gun, Kort fired first, from a point of the building across the mansion and Tony knocked the driver before he could look at him. Gibbs left the party and met his two agents, waiting for him beside Benoit's car.

"Good job DiNozzo, David. Be ready to take the flight to Washington." Gibbs instructed them, before giving them a pat on the back. "Have a safe trip."

"Good luck, boss." Tony said, touching his shoulder and Ziva hugged him quickly.

"Shalom Gibbs."

Gibbs then got into the car, lifting the dark glass that separated the driver from the back seat, waiting for Rene. Rene left the party and got into his car, checking a suitcase at his side, containing some of the material that he would deliver that night. Then he noticed that there was something strange, his bodyguards weren't there and the glass lowered, revealing Gibbs.

"La Grenouille." Gibbs greeted coldly, showing his gun.

"Agent Gibbs." The man said politely, showing no fear and he even smiled, as he stirred a control that was inside his pocket when Gibbs stopped in a dark alley.

Inside the hall, when Viggo reached the corridor that led to the rooms, Decker said behind him:

"Viggo."

The man turned shooting, but the bullet hit Decker's bulletproof, who shot using the silencer to muffle the sound so no one at the party or Svetlana would know what was happening there. The man fell with a bullet in his forehead and Jenny appeared behind Decker, relieved that he wasn't hurt.

"Free way Jenny." He said, touching her shoulder and the redhead nodded, heading toward the room that Svetlana had entered.

Jenny walked with silent steps towards the door that had closed seconds ago, concentrating. Svetlana was standing in front of the mirror, fixing what she would need for the negotiation, when she saw Jenny's image in the mirror.

"You!"

The gun was on top of her dresser, but Jenny shot the object before the blonde could catch it. The redhead, blonde that moment, approached her, her green eyes blazing with anger.

"You killed Sasha and chased the people I care about."

"And it was your fault, because you felt sorry for me." She said coldly with her Russian accent. "It's only fair. Your men killed my husband!"

"He killed a lot of people with his illegal business."

Quietly, the blonde moved her hand to the v cut of her dress and when Jenny realized she was going to grab her spare gun, she said:

"This is where it all ends Svetlana." And the redhead shot Svetlana, in the forehead.

Jenny came out of there as soon as possible and leaned against the wall, releasing her breath. Nine years of haunt had come to an end that night, at a party. She was still shocked with the shot in the forehead, but she knew that if she hadn't done it, Gibbs and others would be hunt again. She closed her eyes for a moment, when Decker appeared, panting.

"Jenny."

"What happened Decker?" She saw the desperate look on Decker's face and she felt her stomach sink. "What happened to Gibbs?"

"Rene Benoit's car exploded with the two inside."

"Jethro..." She murmured, her eyes widening, before calling his name louder and Decker grabbed her shoulders that were trembling, trying to calm her.

"Gibbs stepped out at the time of the explosion, but when Kort reached him, he was unconscious and bleeding too much."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, Kort was going to take him to the hospital with Ziva and Tony who were leaving when it happened."

The two left the party while one of the CIA agents went to Viggo and Svetlana, and the two entered in the car, driving as fast as possible from the mansion. On the way, Jenny felt her hands tremble as she dialed Kort's number, wanting information about her husband.

"Where is Gibbs?"

"On a jet to Marseille." He said on the other side of the line, where the noise of aircraft engines was heard.

"What?" Jenny exclaimed, angry with the man.

"We can't run the risk of being discovered in Moscow. I sent DiNozzo and Davi to Washington and I want the two of you going home too."

"You don't boss me Kort. I'm going to Marseille." The redhead said stubbornly, her voice cold.

"These are orders from director Vance and Fornell, fulfilling the mission, straight home. Vance is in his way to France. You are nothing to Agent Gibbs, Cherie."

"You're wrong, Kort." She said in a low voice, looking at her alliance and then looking at her phone on her ear. "Gibbs is my husband." And she hung up, letting Kort in shock.

And with everything ready, the redhead bought a ticket to Marseille, throwing in the garbage the one to Washington, before saying goodbye to Decker in the lobby.

The end


End file.
